


Pleasant Surprise

by zombie_bnvnd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marco Bott, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_bnvnd/pseuds/zombie_bnvnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to get the 'd' for his birthday, Marco is always glad to help but this time the freckled babe has something different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

I love it when Marco dances, I've always loved. He's so fluid, so free and careless like he's loosing himself in the song. His dance is personal, but he always seams to let me in, I'm able to figure wether he's trying to forget about some bad time he might have had during the day or just to get rid of whatever extra steam he had in reserve, or simply to have fun. He's so honest in everything he does and dancing isn't an exception, _and he's so fucking gorgeous,_ I love to watch him dance. When he dances he smiles the biggest, his eyes shines the brightest and his kisses taste the sweetest.  
Tonight what Marco is telling me through his moves and through the way his eyes darken just a fraction when he looks me in the eye, what he tells me with the way his hands fist in my shirt as he tries to make me keep up with him and the way his usually warm smile curls up into something way more mischievous, is that he's got something on his mind, and something I'll definitely like.  
A week prior he had asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday and I simply said I didn't have anything special in mind, so he asked me out to dance, and I responded with an eager grin and a smooch to his perfectly freckled cheek. I thought it would be just the two of us dancing and maybe, if I was lucky enough, going back to my place to receive my b-day gift, namely Marco's dick in a box.  
I know it sounds terrible of me but if I wasn't already in love with precious babe Marco, I would certainly be in love with that dick. You haven't seen it, have you? Ah probably not. And judging by the way Marco is behaving -or better said, not behaving- himself, he definitely has something in mind. I just can't be more clueless about what it'd be.  
His hips sway from side to side in perfect time with the music as he brings me closer to his chest by the collar of my shirt and I oblige happyly, wrapping my arms around his neck to try and bring him down to place my lips over his and he gladly accepts the gesture. Our height difference has always been a huge turn on for me; I love how I have to tilt my head and crane my neck to reach his lips, get off on the way he winds his arms around my waist an lifts me almost completely off the ground and presses me against his chest when he's the one initiating the kiss.  
He reaches behind his neck to take my wrists away from him and turns me around pressing against my back, and as we continue dancing he kisses up my neck slowly, from my shoulder to the soft skin behind my ear. I can't help the way my breath catches in my throat and I hope no-one hears my whine cause it's fucking embarrassing.  
Marco seams to notice though, and holds me closer to him by the waist, thumbs smoothing slow circles over my hipbones under my shirt, he breaths my name against my skin and _fuck_... I loose all my shame at that, I move one hand over his on my waist and the other fists in his hair to tug lightly pressing my ass to his crotch - _it's definitely a hard on we have here_ , not that I'm complaining, I'm not exactly soft myself. I don't even care about dancing anymore, the only thing on my mind is Marco's strong arms around me, his cock twiching against my back side his lips on my neck and hot, heavy breath on my skin, I can't register any sounds aside from my heart hammering inside my ribs and my own panting breaths until Marco speaks.  
"... Jean" he breaths and clears his throat. "Wanna go somewhere else?"  
I lick my lips and try to think coherently. "Like where?" I ask, rubbing against him shamelessly wanting nothing more than to be alone with my gorgeous boyfriend.  
"My place is closer?" he suggests and tugs me out of the dance floor by the belt loops of my jeans and I grin watching the want in his normally innocent face.

 

*

 

I barely manage to shrug of my jacket before Marco is on me, my back hitting the wall of the hallway as he assaultes the skin of my throat and digs his fingers in the flesh over my hipbones. He nips and drags his tongue over my skin and fucking leans his weight on me and crushes me onto the wall and it's all I can do to hold on tighter and try not to loose my mind to the feeling of his body and warmth against me. I bite my lips and drag my nails down the back of his neck, he lets out a low moan and kisses me on the mouth again.  
"Fuck, Jean... you growing your nails again babe?" He whispers against my lips. "You don't know how hot it is when you scratch me like this..." I whimper and claw at his scalp and lean in to kiss him some more.  
Marco's lips are urgent on mine and he bites and sucks my lips and works his tongue between them as they part in a small gasp. I take his face in both my hands and fuck my tongue into his mouth causing his hands to abandon my waist to grab my ass and squeeze it to my delight. "Want you, babe." He gasps and kisses me harder.  
I respond by spreading my fingers on his abdomen under his shirt and dragging my nails down his navel to the waistband of his jeans. This earns me a tasteful moan from Marco, he lifts me off the ground by my ass and _I swear to god I've never been so turned on in my entire goddamn life._  
I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and start frantically to grind my hips against his delicious cock. _Oh my god he's already so hard_. I whimper again and rub our erections together faster. "M-marco, fuck... please take me to the bed-ah!"  
His breath is hot on my neck, and he carries me towards the bedroom.  
Marco's arms are thick and strong around me, his hands secure on the small of my back and under my thigh, his body warm and welcoming even through the layers of clothing between us. All that goes through my mind is how perfect Marco is, and how this is the best birthday of my life and I couldn't ever ask for a better present.  
And I'm not talking about the amazing fuck I'm about to get, I'm talking about the beautiful boy holding me close to his heart, the fact that I have the right to call him my boyfriend, and to press my lips to his skin and mark him mine, to run my fingers through his hair and have my name whispered against my collarbones as he carries me to his bed. I hope Marco knows how much I adore him, and love him, and crave him.  
I don't stop the friction between our aurosals -yeah, I can do that. I'm quite good at these stuff, gymnastics and everything - until we reach the bedroom. I jump off him and yank my shirt over my head and take Marco's right after, he caresses my chest looking down at me with that small sweet smile on his lips. I return the smile and reach out to twine our fingers together. "I love you." He says softly.  
"Love you too angel." I get to the tips of my toes to peck him on the lips once more. "Now strip."  
"Way to ruin the mood..." He mumbles and rolls his eyes at me.  
"Did I really ruin it?" I ask biting my lips and scratching down his sides with my nails once more.  
"Not if you keep doing that." He reaches for his belt and raises an eyebrow at me and I start striping as well. When I turn to look at him again he's already wearing only white boxer shorts, and _damn he looks good in those_ , perfectly in contrast with his tan skin. I lick my lips at the sight and reach out to touch his chest running my hands all over him.  
"How can you be this hot, it has to be against some rule somewhere." He lets ou a breathy laugh and bends his knees slightly and circles his arms around my torso then brings me up to his level and kisses me again, harder this time. My hands quickly run up his neck to tangle shaky fingers in his hair.  
When Marco puts me down again, my dick brushing against his _too briefly to my liking_. "You're pretty hot yourself, you know."He says and I push him gently towards the bed smirking at him and get down on my knees, business mode on. Palming him through his boxers I take my opportunity to just look at him, his eyes half lidded and lips barely parted to let out small almost silent sighs when I thumb the wet spot on his underwear. I nuzzle his cock as he starts grabbing the sheets for support. I can see him getting impatient and can't help wanting to tease him more.  
I mouth and nip at his shaft slowly dragging my nails down his thighs causing him to bounce his leg. "Jean, babe, c'mon stop teasing me." He pleads, a slight layer of sweat forming on his skin.  
"I'm sorry, babe." I offer, feeling not sorry at all and dip my fingers in his boxers taking his length in my hand. I squeeze his cock and give him a good pump. He lifts his hips briefly off the bed to take off his underwear exposing himself completely - _Fuck, how I missed his dick_ \- I lock my gaze with Marco's and leand down to flick my tongue over the head of his cock, I wrap my lips around him and suck hard for a moment before dipping halfway, then hollow my cheeks and suck back to the tip. The way he throws his head back and moans louder than any other time today sends shivers up my arms and blood down to my groin.  
I set a slow pace of sucking and bobbing my head, closing my eyes in concentration, until his breaths start to get faster and the musk taste of precum hits my tongue making me almost dizzy for him.  
With my lips still around him, I stick my tongue out and release his cocky gently letting it slide down my tongue and brush my chin. As I watch Marco shiver I straighten myself a little more and he leans his forehead against mine and looks me in the eyes, love and aurosal imprinted on his hessonite eyes.  
"You taste good Marco." My voice is barely a whisper and I give up on taking to take his lips on mine. His large hands find my hips and pull me to his lap as we kiss. Marco twists his torso around and lays me down on his bed. He yanks my boxers down my legs and grabs my dick, grasping the base and dragging his hand madingly slow along my length making me arch my back and let ou an embarassingly high-pitched whine. Before I can recover entirely his lips are on me again, kissing down my chest.  
He keeps stroking me perfectly as he bites on one nipple, the pain radiates through me deliciously and it's all I can do to shake for him. My hands cup his face and brings him up for yet another kiss. I touch his wrist to stop his strokes with one hand, the other reaching for the small bottle I know to be under one of his pillows. But just as I motion to spread some lube over my fingers, he grabs the bottle from me.  
"Please, let me..." he pants.  
"Okay." I answer and close my eyes waiting. The mattress shifts and I hear the cap of the bottle pop closed as Marco settles between my bent knees and then... nothing. I wait a little more and and as I start to worry, warm fingers touch my knee.  
His voice is ragged and slightly breathless when he speaks. "Jean, babe, look at me." And I do.  
I'm graced by the sight of his parted lips, heaving chest glistening with sweat, and the cutest of blushes as he reaches around his back and thrusts two fingers inside himself.  _Fuck._  
My jaw goes completely slack, my mouths forms an "o" shape and my eyebrows shot up into my hairline in awe. I sit up and take his free hand in mine, twining our fingers together, my other hand brushing his sweaty hair away from his forhead. "Marco, why are you -"  
He gives me a half smile and kisses our twined fingers. "Because today is special and I wanted to celebrate."  
I'm not oposit to the idea of Marco bottoming, not in the slightest, but he never did it. I'm usually the one to do it, and when we talked about it he said he wasn't ready, so we decided to take it slow and just do it when we were both ready, so we both would enjoy it.  
It's not that I don't want it - I actually jerk off thinking about it quite regularly - I just don't want him to do it just because it's my birthday or something, just because he wants to spoil me.  
"Marco, you know you don't have to do that, right?" He just smiles and nods, and sits down on the bed again so I continue. "I want you to enjoy it too. I want you to want it as much as I do."  
"But I want to." He says reassuringly.  
"We don't need to do what I want just because it's my birthday, we can do whatever." I raise my eyebrows and laugh breathly "You know I'm fine- No, let me rephrase that. You know I _love_ having your dick inside me. We can do that now, I' d love that actually."  
He laughs at me and releases my hand to take my chin between his thumb and forefinger "I want to do it, Jean. I..." He averts his gaze blushes and continues. "I've wanted to do this for a while now." He looks back at me. "I've been thinking about it for over a month, but I wanted to save it for a special occasion so..." I launche myself at him and end up siting haphazardly on his thighs kissing him silly, only parting when he pushes me back to lay on the mattress.  
Marco hovers over me, weight propped up on his left arm, legs spread on each side of my hips. "You look so hot like this Marco." I breath. He blushes tastefully but looks me in the eye the entire time it takes to prepare himself, while I whisper praises and reassurances at him touching his arm, his chest, his shoulders and his face, marveling in how fucking beautiful he looks right now.  
I stroke his cheeck with my thumb than trace the shape of his bottom lip. He wipes his fingers on the sheets and watches me as I press my thumb to his lips and he lets it slide inside his warm mouth and sucks lightly.  
He releases my thumb and, eyes closed, he asks me, "Jean... can I-" I wait "Can I ride you?" My brain just melts, I can't think coherently, can't find my words, I just feel so hot so overwhelmed...  
My dick twitches and I feel warm liquid drip onto my abdomen. I look down to find a considerable sized pool of precum. "Hell yeah!" I answer looking back up at him.  
He takes the bottle of lube once more and sleeks my shaft, then shifts a little and reaches around himself to steady my cock and fucking finally sinks down slowly.  
When the head of my cock passes the tight ring of muscles on Marco's entrance, he stops to catch his breath, his hands splayed on my chest for stability. I run my hands soothingly up and down his thighs and over his hip. It seams to get him to relax and he resumes his descending movements. I hold my breath and try my hardest not to rush him or buck up into his wonderful heat, right now this is about Marco and his confort.  
When he's almost all the way down, he lifts his hips again then sinks back down slowly and repeats, sinking further each time. I bite my lips and rock my own hips ever so slightly to meet his sinking motions. As we pick up pace, I notice Marco's thighs shaking with effort and try to help him moving him with my hands on his hips.  
Marco's so warm, his skin burning under my palms and every time we connect at the hips. He squeezes around me so perfectly, and moans my name in such a way that sends shocks of pleasure through my body.  
"Ah! Fuck, Marco. You look so good like this babe, so beautiful, taking me in so well." I tell him through pants and laboured breaths. "Tell me how my dick feels inside you."  
"Jean..." He cries. "I- I feel so full. Feels amazing babe."  
"You like it?" I ask and he nods biting his lips. I sit up, messing a bit with our balance - which Marco recovers quickly - and kiss him. Our tongues sliding together to the rhythm of our hips. Marco's arms around me tighten as I nip and kiss down his jaw and throat, and he pulls hard on my hair when I bite at his collarbone careful to leave a mark.  
"You feel so good around me Marco." I tell him. "So tight and so fucking hot." he moans louder in response. I angle my thrusts a bit more towards his belly and he shakes fiercely crying out my name. "Do you want me to touch you babe?"  
"Please Jean, please touch me. I'm close Jean, so close... Ah!"He has tears in his eyes and his back is arching so beautifully that I almost don't want it to end. Igrab his hips harder still and push him down against me slamming my cock against his prostate a couple more times.  
At this point I don't think I can hold back for much longer so I dig my nails on his hips before grabbing his cock and stroking it in sync with my thrusts. He tightens around me impossibly and moans a string of curses at the added pleasure.  
"Fuck, Jean. Fuck me harder babe, please. Jean, please, Jean." His voice is rasp from screaing and so fucking hot, so I oblige flipping us around I lay Marco on the bed bend his knees up against his stomach and fuck him senseless. The angle makes me hit his sweet spot easily with each rock of my hips. The sounds he makes send me flying over the edge.  
"Marco, I'm cuming babe."  
His arms hold me close to his chest and his hands pull at my hair. "Come inside me, please. I'm close too."  
I look him in the eyes and say, "Together?" He nods and I stop holding back. With a final pump to his cock, Marco is cuming and thightening around me milking every last drop from my dick as I ride us through our orgasms with a couple more thrusts.  
As we both come back down to earth, prayers of 'I love you's and 'So beautiful's scaping from my mouth, I rest my forehead against Marco's and we look each other in the eyes again. We share a couple more kisses before I pull away from him. With a sigh I watch my seed drip from his ass - something that sensual isn't supposed to happen to ordinary people like me.  
I shake my head and grab some tissues to try and clean the mess I made of my boyfriend, since he probably won't be able to walk to the bathroom right now. I don't even try to hide the pride that spreads itself on my face at the thought of making a mess of sweet Marco Bodt.  
"It was good Jean, I'm kinda weak in the knees but it was really good." He breaths whilst I clean him up.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. you were pretty good too. You were... fuck, happy birthday to me." I feel a wave of affection and lean down to steal another kiss.  
"You know, I think I want to do this again sometime." He tells me through a smile.  
"Oh, really?" I grin.  
"Yeah, like regularly." He blushes again.  
"Hey now, you're not gonna let me miss your dick too much are you?" He laughs at my reaction and kisses me again.  
"We can switch, alright? this way we can both have fun."  
"Okay but can we, like cuddle now, I'm exhausted." He opens his arms and I rest my head on top of his chest and wrap my arms around him and fall asleep with his fingers in my hair and his heartbeat under my ear. As I said before, best fucking birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'll. probably edit this later but I wanted it to be up by Jean's birthday so here we are. Hope you liked.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
